Much effort has been devoted to the field of hair replacement. Loss of hair creates a major difference in a person's appearance. Some of the many techniques for addressing hair loss include pharmaceutical treatments (e.g., Minoxidil); hair transplants; and hairpieces. In many instances, the pharmaceutical treatments and hair transplants are not satisfactory. Accordingly, one is left with the option of using a hairpiece and the attendant problem of securing the hairpiece to the head. This is not a trivial undertaking.
Hair weaving techniques have long been used to attach hairpieces. Such weaving techniques are often unstable due to lack of native hair. Moreover, it is a temporary procedure because the underlying hair grows out. Many surgical methods have also been proposed. However, such methods all have drawbacks of one type or another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,100 to Barry discloses implantation of a tube in the scape. A wire extending through the tube is used to attach a hairpiece. Bauman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,317, discloses surgical formation of an epithelium-lined tunnel in the scalp. A flange or tab located in the tunnel is used to secure the hairpiece.
Tofield, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,802, discloses use of a skin graft to form a pouch in the scalp, in which a securing device is placed.
One of the difficulties with these techniques relates to the stresses applied to the scalp by the hairpiece. A pouch or tube implanted in the scalp can move, because it is attached only to skin. Movement during sleep can apply stress to the anchors, which can be quite painful. In some cases, the scalp can be torn if unexpected stress is applied to the hairpiece. Moreover, pouches and tubes must be periodically cleaned to prevent infection. Cleaning of such fixation systems is a frequent necessary and is relatively difficult.
Some of these problems are addressed by Whiddifield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,245. This patent discloses a permanently implanted anchor inserted underneath the scalp between the periosteum and the skull, with a tip permanently protruding from the scalp. Although such an anchor could provide a rigid attachment point for a hairpiece, eliminating the pain, pulling, and tearing that could occur with other systems, it is a permanent system. Tissue and even bone are said to attach to the implant, which always protrudes through the scalp, even when one no longer desires to wear a hairpiece. Removal of the anchor can be traumatic or impossible.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rigid, skull-mounted implant to which a hairpiece can be readily attached and removed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for repainting a hairpiece that provides the advantage of solid installation, but also permits removal of the portion of the system extending through the scalp if the system is no longer desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hairpiece retaining system that eliminates the pain and discomfort of retaining devices attached only to the scalp.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hairpiece retaining system from which the hairpiece is readily removable for cleaning or replacement.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.